1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a radio communication control technique which efficiently performs radio communication, for example, compliant with ultra-wide band (UWS) standards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many of information processing apparatuses, such as personal computers, have mounted radio communication functions. For instance, in offices, local area networks (LANs) are laid in order to share resources in many cases. If communication may be performed without cable, layouts in the offices may be easily changed.
As regards a method of radio communication to be executed by the information processing apparatuses of this kind, there is a method for applying time division to a prescribed frequency band by a plurality of information processing apparatuses to share the frequency band. Recently, the UWS standards that are the standards for performing radio communication in this method have attracted a great deal of attention. Various proposals for efficiently making the radio communication compliant with the UWB standards have been suggested (e.g., refer to JPN. PCT National Publication No. 2007-502087).
Here, it is assumed a case in which the radio communication apparatus A is going to start radio communication with a radio communication apparatus B on a certain network. To perform this radio communication, the resources (some parts of prescribed frequency band) have to be allocated; however, it is assumed that the network is in a situation which is impossible to be allocated the resources.
The ultra-wideband communication system which is disclosed in JPN. PCT National Publication No. 2007-502087 proposes a scheme for appropriately selecting communication parameters in order to efficiently perform the radio communication with the radio communication apparatus B on the assumption that the resources for performing the radio communication with the radio communication apparatus B is reserved.
However, if a case in which the network is short of resources occurs, an existing radio communication system including the ultra-wideband communication system disclosed in JPN. PCT National Publication No. 2007-502087 has to wait for the time when the scarce resources will be released in the present circumstances.